


Of Dancing and Flirting

by radmeister



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmeister/pseuds/radmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol had his eyes on the short guy who can dance. Like. CAN really dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dancing and Flirting

     It was a Thursday night. More like almost midnight. Seungcheol and his friends took a break from all the stress they were having from Uni. He and his friends, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Junhui, Wonwoo, Minghao and Jeonghan decided to go to the known club near their apartments. Seungcheol was already sweaty from all the dancing and the bodies grinding against him on the dance floor. He got a little bit too much to drink but still sober.

  Seungcheol had his eyes on a blueish platinum haired boy. The boy was swinging his hips from side to side and had his hair sticking to his face, already getting wet. Seungcheol was finding the short boy hot. Anyone would. The guy was straight sexy and all the guys surrounding him were looking at him with hungry eyes. He was wearing a slight oversized shirt and a ripped skinny jeans which hugged his waist tightly and showed how pale his legs are. They were trying to stick their bodies to the guy who was definitely owning the dance floor while Seungcheol just watched. Seungcheol was fighting the urge to grab the sexy dancer's hand and get him out of the club.

  The guy was rocking his head while the people around him tried to dance along him. He smirked to himself. He liked the attention they were giving him. He knew everyone loved to see him dance. He saw how people looked at him. He ignored them and turned to his friend, Seokmin who was looking at him with awe. his friend just laughed and danced along. He didn't stop dancing. He knew there was this gorgeous guy who has been staring at him.

  He kept on moving and swaying his hips. His eyes turned to the raven haired guy. He looked at the guy, squinted his eyes and smirked at him.

  Seungcheol couldn't take it anymore. He knew that he was the one the sexy dancer looked at. He got the signal and went towards his target, ignoring the shoulders he was bumping to. The boy was pretending to not notice him as he kept on grinding against the other bodies around him. Seungcheol neared the boy and pushed the people who were surrounding him. He grabbed the dancer's waist and pulled him close making their chests bump against each other.

  The people, the guys around them looked at Seungcheol with an annoyed face as he took the dancer away from them.

  "Your name, pretty boy?" Seungcheol whispered to the lad's ear with his husky voice.

  "Jihoon." The dancer replied with a smirk as he looked up to meet Seungcheol's eyes. Seungcheol let go of Jihoon's waist as he started to dance a little wilder. The beat of the song went wilder as Jihoon didn't leave Seungcheol's personal space.

  "What about you, gorgeous?" Jihoon swayed his hips a little more now that he knew the guy was getting a bit turned on. Well, not a just a bit.

  "Seungcheol. So you think I'm gorgeous?" Seungcheol asked with a sly smile and started to rock his body with the beat. He couldn't stop staring at Jihoon's moves. Jihoon just shrugged as he went closer to the taller. He began to grind himself against Seungcheol. Seungcheol, responding to the actions, slipped his arm back to Jihoon's waist as they continued dancing. Jihoon put his arms around the taller's neck, pulling them closer.

  As Jihoon's face was against Seungcheol's shoulders, he leaned in and bit down as Seungcheol let out a breathy yelp. Jihoon smirked to himself. _This guy is easy._

  Seungcheol whose raging hormones were killing him, grabbed a fistful of Jihoon's moist hair and pulled his face away from the part he bit. Not letting go of the smaller's head, he made Jihoon look up to his face. Seungcheol smirked as he leaned in to Jihoon's ear.

  "What do you think are you doing?" Seungcheol asked with a low voice that flowed through Jihoon's spine and made him shiver. And fuck was it hot. Jihoon let out a whimper but smirked, otherwise.

  "I'm not trying to do anything." Jihoon whispered against Seungcheol's ear, making the hand let go of his hair. He didn't stop grinding to Seungcheol's body and the other didn't stop responding. The sweat even added to the tension they were feeling. They were getting wilder until another guy approached Jihoon.

  "Hey. Wanna come home with me?" The guy was smiling and he had a metal blue hair. He started to dance with the duo, ignoring Seungcheol making him respond.

  "What the hell, Soonyoung." He grabbed Jihoon's waist closer to him as the Soonyoung guy turned to him, a bit shocked.

  "Woah, woah. I didn't know." Soonyoung laughed at Seungcheol.

  "Oh you better didn't. Because he's mine. Go find someone else to bother." Jihoon just stared at Seungcheol with amusement and rolled his eyes.

  "Whatever, hyung." Soonyoung rolled his eyes and was gonna walk off but turned to Jihoon. "Hey, Hun. If you two doesn't work out, you can always call me." He winked at Jihoon and he responded with a nod.

  "Bye, Hyuuuung~" Soonyoung waved a hand playfully to Seungcheol and he finally disappeared to the crowd of people dancing. Seungcheol turned to Jihoon and let go of his waist while they were still slightly rocking to the beat. Jihoon started--

  "Who told you I'm yours?" Jihoon gave him a look of disbelief.

  "I did. And don't you run to Soonyoung." Seungcheol warned him playfully and Jihoon laughed. _Cute_. "I'm serious." Seungcheol said in a more serious tone now.

  "Oh, I know. You're more than enough." Jihoon winked as he grabbed a fistful of Seungcheol's collar and smashed their lips together making the other widen his eyes but closed them after a few seconds melting into the hot kiss. Seungcheol pulled him closer as he put his arms around Seungcheol's neck. He continued dancing as he grind himself once again against Seungcheol's thighs. Seungcheol let out a moan against his mouth and pulled away, both of them panting.

  Jihoon looked around and he saw people staring at them, including his friend. He smiled shyly as Seokmin shook his head at him, smiling back. Seungcheol saw his friends including Soonyoung with jealous faces. Jihoon grabbed Seungcheol's hand.

  "Take me to your place." Jihoon managed to let out. His eyes went a little darker as his face flushed.

  "As you wish." Seungcheol smiled at Jihoon and looked at his friends one last time and raised the finger to them mouthing a "Fuck You." And dragged Jihoon out the club.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! Hahaha I wasnt gonna end it that way but thanks for reading!


End file.
